


Tangled Web

by KalChloe1



Series: The Travelers Project [2]
Category: Roswell (TV), Smallville
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalChloe1/pseuds/KalChloe1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lionel's played his pawns in his real life game of chess. It yielded better results than he'd ever anticipated. :The story unfolds as lives are changed forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Third part of Series: Hard Truths: Clark has to come to terms with his actions as Kal as his Kryptonian biology deems he's sexually matured and demands he mates. His actions of choosing two mates made Clark a rare breed male who's reproductive cycle syncs to alternate with his chosen female. There coupling is symbiotic Mpregs where child transfers to his chosen female mate after two months. He has to face truths he never dreamed while trying to convince Chloe of the truth so they can get their daughter
> 
> Author's notes: This fic is dark. Nothing after Exhile happens. Lex also broke off his engagement to the doctor when he discovered his father and Morgan Edge were working together.Lois accepted Oliver as Green arrow. Promise Lionel does die.

Part One:

Jimmy Olsen drove Chloe to Atlantis. He hadn’t been kidding about it being one of the more happening places in Metropolis. Jimmy weaved through the massed as he lead her toward the bar.

Chloe smiled as she saw Clark at the bar. She could discreetly get rid of Jimmy by pretending to hit on Clark. He vanished before she’d reached the bar. “Do you know where Kal went?”

Chloe stared at the sparkling purple liquid as the bartender pushed the small glass toward her. She wasn’t twenty-one so technically the club could loose its license if he was caught serving minors.

“It’s Kal’s poison of choice. Have a drink on him. I’m certain Kal will be here by the time your finished.”

Chloe had the glass to her lips as the bartender hinted, “Down it all in one shot, burns less that way.” She tipped the glass and swallowed it all. Her throat burned as she swore it burned all the way to her belly and right into her blood stream. Placing the glass on the bar, she said, “What’s it called?”

“Purple haze,” the bartender answered.

Chloe smiled as the liquid worked its magic. She breathed in deeply as Kal wrapped his arms around her waist. His lips brushed against her ear as he whispered, “I was hoping you’d come back.”

Chloe bit her lip to suppress her moan as she felt his tongue and then his teeth. She squirmed in her seat as her panties became saturated. Her head spun as Kal pulled her toward his body. The wind was knocked out of her as she became aware of his reaction to her. “Somebody’s happy to see me...”

Chloe felt weak in the knees as Kal whispered, “Reaction to your scent. I smelled you the instant you walked in.” Her cheeks turned rosy as she assumed Kal was joking. He couldn’t recognize her by scent or smell she was wet with desire.

Chloe didn’t hear Kal as he declared it was his optimal time to claim her. She was ripe and ready for his seeds to pollinate her fruit as their bonding was solidified. Her brain stopped functioning as Kal led her into the middle of the private room.

\----

Chloe slowly came to consciousness and tossed the covers from her body. Her throat felt dry and chalky as her eyes slowly came into focus. Her loud gasp echoed off the walls as the fog slowly lifted from her hazy brain.

Chloe frantically looked around as she quickly brought the covers backup. Her hands clutched the edge of the comforter as she determined she was naked and alone in a motel room. Her heart pounded in her chest and tears filled her eyes as she whispered, “How did I get here?”

Chloe blindly looked for her tank top, skirt, and shoes. She wanted to flee before her missing companion returned. “Where are my clothes?” Her eyes fell to the phone as she whispered, “Please, let there be a dial tone.”

Chloe’s mind flashed with a memory of the time she was kidnapped and handcuffed. Her hands shook as she brought the phone to her ear. A loud sigh of relief slipped past her lips as she pressed the number for the front desk.

Chloe’s heart pounded faster at the first ring. It speed up exponentially with each ring she heard. “Can you tell me who paid for this room?”

“Sorry Miss. I just came on shift an hour ago.”

Chloe assumed the clerk was checking as she heard typing.

“Your room was paid for in cash. I would assume you were at one of the bars and had a bit too much to drink. Happens too often today, if you ask me.”

Chloe bit her tongue to keep from snapping the woman’s head off. She certainly wouldn’t have paid for a room completely naked. Tears filled her eyes as she whispered, “It seems the guy I was with played a prank on me and took my clothes.”

Chloe had only managed to find her cowboy boots. “Would you happen to have an old uniform?” She hiccuped as she added, “My purse is missing too.” Her tears flowed freely as she heard, “Do you need me to call Metro?”

Chloe shook her head no as she answered, “No. Just an old uniform, please.”

“You certain about Metro?”

Chloe was embarrassed already without having spoken to the police. “I’ll sign an IOU for the uniform.”

“That won’t be necessary. It will take me a few minutes. I’m the only one here until check-out. You’re in room thirteen which is the farthest room from the office.”

Chloe brought her knees to her chest. She rocked back and forth as her body shook in time her tears. She became deathly still as there was a knock on the door.

“Housekeeping,”

Chloe tossed the covers to climb out of the bed. She whimpered as her muscles protested from her actions. Her hands gripped the toga she’s made from the sheet tightly as she slowly opened the door. She blinked rapidly as she was blinded by the rising sun.

Chloe took the uniform as she thanked the little old lady. Closing the door, she limped back over to the bed. She dropped the sheet and quickly slipped on the uniform. Grabbing her boots, she attempted to put them on without sitting but almost landed on her sore ass.

Bile rose up in her throat as Chloe swallowed hard. She gave a mental pep-talk as she braced her body for the pain. Her body was sore like she’d been fucked for hours. She brushed the tears from her cheeks as she grabbed the room key. “How decent of him. He used my body every way imaginable but had the curiosity to leave me the key!”

Chloe rushed out of the room. Her skin crawled as she determined it was one of the second worst areas of Metropolis. She dropped the key off knowing the owner was too cheap to have security camera anywhere but over the safe.

Chloe walked back to the flat she’d leased for her internship. She jumped at each noise she heard. Her head started to pound as she reached her street. ‘First night out, I end up in a seedy motel with no clothes and a hangover.’

Chloe snide mental thought did nothing to waiver her realization. The date rape drug was slipped into one of her many drinks. She wasn’t a lightweight so she assumed there had to be more than one drink.

Chloe retrieved the hide a key and unlocked the door. Closing the door, she locked the deadbolt and slid the chain firmly into place. She double checked the door was secure before going into the kitchen. Opening the cupboard, she grabbed a garbage bag.

Chloe ripped off the uniform and balanced her weight against the counter-top as she slipped off her cowboy boots. She stuffed everything into the bag and dropped it. Opening the fridge she grabbed a bottle of water and twisted the top.

Chloe’d a salty after taste in her mouth as she guzzled the water. The instant the liquid hit her stomach, she knew it was a mistake. She covered her mouth with her hand as she raced to the bathroom. Her knees buckled as she tossed the liquid contents she’d drank last night. She continued to heave despite the emptiness of her stomach.

Chloe slowly managed to stand and reached into the tub. She turned on the water and whimpered as she stepped into the tub. Closing the curtain, she moved underneath the spray of warm water and grabbed a scrubby.

Chloe squeezed double the amount of body wash as she felt her skin crawled with unseen dirt. She scrubbed her body hard until her skin was bright pink and raw. The scrubby dropped to the drain as she rinsed the suds from her flesh.

Her tears coursed down her face as Chloe squeezed shampoo into her hand. She washed her hair and tilted her head back to rinse away the lather. Her shoulders shook as she finally allowed the damn to break. She slid down onto the porcelain and brought her knees to her chest. Her body slowly went numb as the water turned warm and then cold.

Chloe shut off the water as her teeth chattered. She used the last of her remaining strength to pull herself up and step out of the tub. Drying her body off, she glanced at her reflection. She couldn’t see any visible marks and her reflection only showed her blood shot eyes.

Chloe couldn’t stand the sight of her reflection staring back at her. She grabbed the scissors her frustration and started to hack off her hair. Satisfied with the new do, she grabbed the wastebasket and started to clean up her mess.

Chloe tossed everything she’d used, the scrubby, towel and her hair into the bag with the uniform and boots. She intended to toss everything in the dumpster in her attempt to forget last night had ever happened.

Chloe looked through her night clothes in hunt of a comfy pair of pjs. She wanted to feel something smooth and fluffy against her skin. Her breath came in pants as she stepped wrong and was reminded of her overly sore muscles. She burrowed underneath the covers and curled into a fetal position unaware her every move was being recorded.

====

Chloe walked through the main doors to The Daily Planet. She glanced around as she looked for Jimmy. Grabbing her mug from the table, she poured coffee goodness. Her hands trembled slightly when another coworker walked up behind her. She set the pot on the burner as she heard, “Did you hear?”

Chloe shook her head no as she asked, “What happened?” She prayed no one mentioned her being drunk as a skunk at Atlantis. Her hand slipped and she almost dropped her mug as another employee stated, “Jimmy Olsen was killed in a car accident this morning.”

Chloe couldn’t believe her luck. She’d been roofied and her only source was killed. Her hopes of confronting Jimmy were now dead in the water. She tried to sound sad as she declared, “That’s awful.”

Chloe reached her desk in the basement and pulled back her chair. She sat down and slowly sipped her coffee. Her nerves were on edge as she tried to pretend everything was the same as yesterday. She jumped as her shoulder was gently touched.

“Mr. Luthor would like to see you in his office.”

Chloe gulped the contents of her mug before she rushed back upstairs. Closing the door, she readied her response knowing Mr. Luthor was going to demand to view her findings on her assignment. She nibbled on the inside of her lip as Mr. Luthor insisted she take a seat.

“Ms. Sullivan I see you came in empty handed.”

Chloe nodded. She’d no new information she was willing to hand over. Her mind was still trying to process some information she’d been a voyeur too. She honestly never intended to share her findings. Luthor dangled the paper under her nose during one of her weaker moments. She been furious with Clark and Lana when she agreed to Luthor’s demands.

“I’ll give you one more chance. You’re to take the rest of the day to dig up something interesting on Clark Kent.”

Chloe didn’t miss the evil glimmer in Luthor’s eyes. She gripped the arms of her chair as she declared, “I’m out. I won’t betray Clark.” She heard the distinct click and she realized Luthor recorded their conversation.

“You already betrayed your good friend.”

Chloe refused to honor his request as she said, “I already told you, no.” She breathed in deeply as she saw the evil monster before her eyes. Luthor scared her more than any meteor freak every had. Her blood ran cold as Luthor smiled brightly.

“Ms. Sullivan, we had a deal. If you do not honor our agreement, not only will you never work in Metropolis again. I will make certain everyone knows you’re not to be trusted. Who do you think Mr. Kent will believe.”

Chloe’d heard about Luthor blacklisting his enemies. The person was turned away from any potential job out of fear of retaliation from Mr. Luthor. Mr. Kent despised Lionel.“Mr. Kent would never believe you!”

“I will be on the helicopter to speak with Mr. Kent before you’ve cleared your things from the basement. If you do not want me to follow through. I suggest you do some investigative reporting.” Luthor turned his attention back to his computer screen as he silently dismissed her.

=====

Chloe headed in no particular direction as she walked aimlessly down the sidewalks. She stared at the apartment complex before she slowly climbed the steps to get to the elevator. Stepping inside of the glass elevator, she pressed the button for his floor. She leaned back against the cool glass and prayed Clark would be her agreeable farm boy.

Clark hadn’t been pleased to see Chloe when she tracked his movements. He’d been very angry and insisted he was no longer Clark Kent.

Chloe’d left when she felt her words were hitting a brick wall. She’d given Clark a silent warning she hadn’t given up on her friend.

A couple nights ago, Chloe’d stopped by to try to convince Clark to go back to Smallville again. Her visit left her very confused. All the lights were out and she’d found the door locked. She’d thought he wasn’t home first.

Chloe peaked in the window to double check. She discovered Clark in a compromising position with another guy. Her mouth hung open as she witnessed Clark on his hands and knees. His body rocked from the force of penetration as his ass was filled with an enormous cock.

The moon provided just enough light and allowed Chloe to see Clark as he thrust his hips back as the guy pulled out. His words rung in her ears as she heard Clark clearly begging. She bit her tongue as Clark grunted, “Please...more...please...”

Chloe hurried away as Clark was moved into a position. One she considered to be missionary. She stayed long enough to see Clark thrust his hips upward as his hands gripped the sheets. Her imagination filled in the missing parts as she was reluctant to believe her eyes and ears. Her best friend was cheating on Lana with another guy.

Chloe leaned against the railing and waited for Clark. She gulped and jumped as Clark instantly got into her face. ‘It’s only Clark.’ “Clark, I need to talk to you about...”

“Chloe, I told you never to come back here again. Who else knows where I am?”

Chloe wanted to scream in frustration as Clark turned his back on her. “No one. Your secrets are safe with me but we need to talk.” ‘Your massively big secret!’

“I’m busy!”

Chloe ducked into Clark’s apartment before he could close the door in her face. “What’s your deal? You come to metropolis and you’re a completely different person?” She glanced around the apartment looking for any signs of the guy she’d seen here two nights ago.

“Maybe it’s the real me.”

Chloe’s eyes fell to the bed as she tried desperately to forget the images burned into her mind. She’d come here for his help but was quickly getting side tracked. “How can you afford this place?”

“Why Chloe? So you can put me in your column and write a big story about me? Maybe that’s why you kept my secret!”

Chloe stepped backward as Clark charged toward her. Her mind flashed back to the helplessness that coursed through her as she’d woken naked in a stingy motel room. “I came here because...”

“I don’t care. I want you to leave!”

Chloe observed Clark’s actions as she wondered if he was high. She’d never known Clark to do drugs but he was acting stranger than normal. “Are you high?”

Clark fiddled with his class ring as he snapped, “No. I’m not drunk either!” He appeared to be going through rapid withdrawal.

Her own concerns were forgotten as she cautiously asked, “Did you get in a fight with your boyfriend?”

“My what?!”

Chloe would have laughed at Clark’s reaction if she hadn’t seen them together. She’d almost been jealous from the look of ecstasy on Clark’s face. Her wildest fantasies didn’t measure up.“I saw you.”

Clark growled and closed the distance in two strides. “I don’t know what you think you saw. I’ve never been with a man. I think I’d remember if I was.”

Chloe’s disbelief was clearly written in her expression as she stared. She’d been a witness to Clark’s sexual acts. Her question wasn’t meant to be anything more. She wasn’t trying to rag on him for his sexual preference. She’d never imagined Clark being with another man, though. “I know what I saw and heard.”

Her heart raced as Chloe saw fire in his eyes.

“I’m through explaining myself,” Clark snapped.

Chloe briefly wondered if Clark was admitting she was right. His angry expression made her already jittery nerves more apprehensive. Her bad habit of self-sacrifice made her contemplate mentioning Lana and his parents. Something warned her, mentioning his girlfriend, he left behind wasn’t a good idea.

“Chloe, get out. If you tell anyone where I am. I’ll go so far away from Metropolis no one will be able to find me.”

Chloe bit the inside of her lip as she realized it was a mistake to come here. She practically ran out the door as Clark shouted, “Get Out!”

TBC ~ Clark's POV in part two


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Kal before he was delivered to his apartment. then Clark's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:Dark examination depicted tortured Kal/Clark

Part Two

Lionel Luthor’s doctor held a syringe of bright glowing green liquid Kryptonite mixed with a sedative strong enough to knock-out an elephant in his hand. Kal needed to remain unconscious for a few tests, samples, and a little something extra, he’d planned for the Kryptonian teen. It would be dangerous if not deadly if Kal awaken.

The doctor didn’t fear the teenager. His belief was elimination was the best alternative. His silver hand print had been found on several of his victims since his arrival to Earth. He’d never played with other species. There was a first time for everything, though.

His plan would be ruined if the boy gained consciousness. He needed precise percussion to ensure his future scheme manifested properly. His fruitful idea came as he’d observed the mating of Michael Guerin and his ticket home. It solidified when the mating of the traveler and the female went off without a hitch.

Lionel Luthor could have his fun with the female. The doctor wanted the pleasure of observing Kal’s reaction when he discovered his mating with a male provided more than he’d ever deemed possible.

It didn’t matter his chosen was selected during exposure. Kryptonian claimed matings were binding until death. His fate was sealed, the instant Kal muttered he was Michael’s of his own free will.

Michael insisting Kal admit he belonged to him hours later was simply icing on a cake. He’d silently cheered as Michael marked the Kryptonian as his.

His eagerness to witness the Kryptonian’s pregnancy made his hands itch with anticipation. He’d have to settle for the sexual flares the boy would receive as his body prepared monthly. His evilness wished the boy would be subject to a period like a human female. He was aware there could be the occasional spotting but he doubted Kal would detect it anymore than he’d be aware of his fluctuating hormones.

The doctor was sad, he’d to wait till Kal’s sexual peak for the process to complete. It would be years from today. He’d see in a few moments the process of Kal’s awakening. It began the moment Kal claimed Ms. Sullivan as his female.

===

Kal moaned in agony as meteor rocks were brought into close vicinity of his body. His blood held a green hue as his veins protruded to the surface of his skin. His weaken state allowed the large needle to pierced his butt. His whimper mixed with the moans and grunts of Morgan’s men.

Kal was instinctively aware someone was attempting to remove his mate from his arms. He batted three of Morgan’s men unconscious and broke limbs of others. His body went limp as the laced drug worked its magic.

One of Morgan’s henchmen held Kal up by his shoulder as another man snatched Chloe from underneath his body. The man secured Chloe in his arms and draped a blanket over her. Kal flopped onto his stomach with a thump as his shoulder was released.

“Take the boots and leave her clothes here. You’re to drop her off at the room farthest from the office at the seedy motel off third.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Mess up the sheets before you cover her. I want her to believe she had a wild night before her partner took off with her clothes.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Under no circumstances are you to sample the package. I’d bet money she’d been receiving fertility drugs since Luthor provided her for Kal’s sexual pleasure.”

“Yes, sir.”

===

The doctor had made a makeshift examination table for his procedures to commence. He’d placed reverse stirrups next to each of Kal’s legs, his tools of test tubes in a holder, swabs, speculum, proctoscope with attached fertility stone , binding shots of Clomiphene and Gonadotropins, and lubricants were on his tray and two adjustable lamps made his mini lab ready to go.

The doctor lifted Kal slightly as he spread Kal’s legs to expose his anal sphinter. His knees were placed in the reverse stirrups and his thighs strapped securely. He administered another shot of a mild muscle relaxer to ensure Kal remained in his current position. His metabolism would burn it from his blood shortly before he awoke later. His other shots were genetically altered to his DNA and would be absorbed.

The doctor admired the sight before him. Kal was spread eagle with his balls dangling between his legs. His sphinter muscle loosened slightly as his body seemed aware of its position and subconsciously ready itself for joining. He noted the first signs of wetness as he imagined Kal would always be ready for a good hard coupling.

The doctor held a tube he’d labeled precum and pressed the edge against the ring of muscles. He wasn’t surprised by the whimpers and moans of need he heard. Kal hadn’t been with his chosen male in at least twenty-four hours maybe twelve if he’d been with his mate before his six hour romp with the female.

“Kal has some extreme sexual stamina,” Morgan commented.

The doctor nodded as he deposited the filled tube of creamy white fluid to the rack. “His body is ready itself as I prepare Kal.” He doubted Kal would be pleased if he had the knowledge his examiner was delighted to discover about their male species who mated with a man before a woman. His species prided itself on being faithful to their chosen. His body would instinctively recognize and only respond to his chosen mates.

The doctor speculated suggesting to Luthor about marketing a drug which promoted guaranteed fidelity. Lionel’d make millions and divorce attorneys would go bankrupt. He collected another vial of cream and placed it with the other. Pressing gently, he slipped the tip of his index finger into the anal cavity as he squeezed lubricant onto his other hand.

Kal grunted and moaned in pleas. His muscles welcomed the intrusion and he sighed loudly. His tone changed to a whimper as the cold metal speculum replaced the finger.

The doctor manipulate the tone of his voice as he whispered, “It will be over soon. Kal, I promise.” Morgan hadn’t heard but Kal’s grunt confirmed he heard. Twisting the dial, he slowly opened Kal’s rectum and adjusted the lighting.

Kal’s muscular wall near his forming uterus was thinning and showed the ducts which delivered his mate’s seed directly to his cervix which would remain thin until implantation. He could conceive faster than many species in several galaxies.

He used a large q-tip to swab the thinning membrane as he slipped the shots into an applicator. He deposited the q-tip in a test tube as he slowly positioned the needles at the portion of the thin membrane .

Kal whimpered as he felt the prick of needles pierce through. It was clear he was crying as six shots of the binders were injected. He discarded the shots as he picked up the proctoscope and slowly filled Kal. His cries turned to gasps as the doctor moved the stone into place. His heavy breathing signaled Kal was teetering on the edge of an orgasm as the stone melded into its proper position.

The doctor rubbed Kal’s lower back as he withdrew the proctoscope. He witness the membrane surround the moonstone as it bound with Kal’s genetic code. It attached just below the developing cervix.

Kal would naturally absorb the nutrients within the stone. His occasional false sexual heats would be eased by stone and would dissolve completely when his awakening was completed. His first true heat would be painful but there was no other alternative. He wasn’t mature enough to survive his final stages.

The doctor slowly slipped the speculum from Kal. He watched Kal’s muscles constrict as his body begged for pleasure after his endured pain. Securing his samples, he put them in a refrigerated case and started to clean his examination tools.

The doctor loosened the straps as Morgan’s hetchmen returned. His attention turned to the two men as he memorized their features. “The kryptonite will burn off after Kal is returned to his apartment. I will be making a house call in about a half an hour. If there is one scratch on his body I will inform Lionel Luthor you ruined his future plans for Kal.”

The henchmen nodded as the muscular one cradled Kal in his arms. “God he’s heavy. It’s like lifting a bunch of steel.”

The doctor reached into his pocket and presented Morgan with a thick envelope. “Lionel silent partner Nasedo instructed me to give you this bonus for the male you added. He wanted me to remind you, Kal can’t be dose with haze.”

Morgan took the thick envelop and opened it. He discovered it was at least three million. “Kal didn’t take the bait or bite with the guy I tried. He sat in the room and watched.”

“Kal bit all right. I view the feed with Lionel as the other male went behind Kal. He screwed Kal senseless in the cameras blindspots. The feeds from his penthouse show Kal’s been getting it rather regularly after he’s left Atlantis.”

“Kal’s been given haze for about two months now. The other teen was in here two weeks ago. He’s bisexual.”

The doctor gathered his med-bag and his refrigerated case.“Lionel is waiting on me.” Walking out of the club, he placed his items in the passenger’s seat. Opening the driver’s door, he climbed behind the wheel and started the engine. He smiled as he headed toward Kal’s apartment. “Now, for my house call.”

=====

Kal was carried out of Atlantis covered in a thin sheen of his own sweat. His body started to burn off the remaining amounts of Kryptonite in his blood as the stone prepared his body for his already present change.

Kal slowly came to consciousness and stared at the ceiling. He couldn’t remembering coming home. His heighten senses didn’t detect the mild lingering scent he’d been accustomed to each morning. He’d taken comfort from the sensations he couldn’t explain that accompanied the masculine scent.

Kal stretched as he turned onto his side. He unconsciously scanned the room as and followed the trail of clothes. Tossing the covers, he swung his legs and sat on the edge.

Kal shook his head as his body ached. His mind filled with confusion at his mild pain. He slowly stood and headed into the bathroom to take a shower and rid himself of his morning erection.

Kal was being watched by the doctor who stood hidden in the shadows. His face scowled in frustration as he pumped his length harder and faster. He teetered on the edge of his orgasm as his grunts and moans became louder.

Kal closed his eyes as he tried to use a person’s face to achieve climax. Several faces from Atlantis came to mind. His hardened cock jumped as he recalled the male about his age. His knees felt weak as a powerful orgasm course throughout every cell in his body. His eyes rolled back in his head as the symbol branded onto his chest started to glow and his eyes rolled back in his head.

Kal panted for air as he used the railing to keep from sliding onto the porcelain. He covered his ears as he heard “I warned Kal-El. The first stage has completed.” Still reeling from his orgasm, he moved underneath the spray as he tried to regain control. His intruder quietly slipped out of the apartment to celebrate.

Kal stumbled back into the bedroom. He quickly dressed and sped to Atantis. His patience was running thin as he asked, “Are you going to make me ask?” He was used to the bartender supplying shots.

“Sorry, Kal. Morgan’s orders.”

Kal clenched his fists as he pleaded, “What Morgan doesn’t know.”

The bartender shook his head no as he replied, “Do yourself a favor kid. Go home and stay away from Atlantis. Morgan’s ....”

Kal turned to see Morgan coming out of his office.

“Kal I’m sorry but Mickey here almost cost me my license. An undercover fed witness Mickey giving an underage girl a drink. I can’t afford the trouble.”

Kal angrily left the bar. His frustrations increased as he spotted Chloe outside of his apartment. He breathed in deeply as he attempted calm his nerves. His attempt to get rid of her weren’t working.

Kal stared at Chloe. She had to be joking. He’d never been with anyone sexually. He noticed fear for a split second as he mentioned how he’d remember. His confusion grew as he swore there was an expression of understanding in her eyes.

Kal couldn’t deal with Chloe. His blood was on fire as his body attacked the remaining particles of purple haze. His veins turned red as his blood started to absorb the red-K again. He breathed in deeply before he snapped, “I’m through explaining myself.”

Kal buttoned his cuffs as his pain returned in his chest. He closed his eyes as Chloe made his control waver. “Chloe get out! If you tell anyone where I am I’ll go so far from Metropolis no one will find me!”

Kal slammed his door so hard the painting rattled. He screamed in agony as he ripped open his shirt and fell to his knees as his brand glowed a bright red.

=====

Clark woke hours later and reached for his ring on the end stand. He groaned when the ring moved out of his reach. He breathed in deeply and his heightened senses recognized the masculine scent. His heart beat changed as he squirmed. “Please...”

“The purple haze has almost burned out of your system. You no longer need my help.”

Clark started to feel drowsy as his lower back was massaged. He grunted as the hands moved slightly lower in a teasing caress. His unconsciously lifted his hips before burrowing into the covers. He smiled in his sleep as his visitor brushed a kiss to his forehead.

Clark woke in the morning to find his ring was no longer on the stand. In its place was a black and silver pendent with a strange symbol. He traced the lines with his thumb as he briefly wondered where it came from. Slipping the chain over his neck, he gasped as the pendent touched his brand. His eyes filled with tears as the pendent glowed brightly and healed his skin.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

Chloe stared at the blinking cursor as she tried to think of a solution. Her deadline was tomorrow morning. She didn’t want to write an article about her best friend and intended to walk into Luthor’s office empty handed. She didn't care if Lionel fired and blacklist her.

Chloe didn’t want inadvertently give Luthor the information he was seeking. She figured things would be clearer if she wrote a mock article. There wouldn't be any harm in writing her thoughts. She'd simply delete instead of saving the file.

Clark Kent appears to have the perfect life in Smallville Kansas. He was adopted by Jonathan and Martha Kent at a young age.His family used a private adoption firm. Their adoption was the only the only family.

Discovering this small fact made many questions arise. Was it an illegal adoption? Could Clark have been stolen from his birth parents? Where the fed closing in as their adoption was rushed? Were the Kents so desperate to have a child they were willing to do anything to keep Clark?

Clark wasn’t aware he’d been adopted and didn't take the news well. He stole his parents credit cards and charged a bunch of merchandise. During an altercation at school,Clark physically pushed Mr. Kent away as he snarled, “You’re not my father.”

Mr. Kent was pushed several feet. His body collided with their red pick-up truck leaving Mr. Kent stunned and an impression in metal. Pete Ross's to physically supported Mr. Kent as he helped him stand.

Several football players continued to talk about the incident afterwards. They believed Clark would be an asset to the team. He’d help the Crows win and became an undefeated team.

His actions cause more questions. Was his strange strength a fluke?

Clark exhibited strength one of the times he rescued me. I was kidnapped and buried alive in a coffin. He ripped the coffin out of the ground and tore the top off like a knife slices through butter.

Clark appeared out of nowhere for years. A strong breeze always accompanied, no matter where his exits took place. He always seemed prepared with a ready excuse.

Pete and I used to make bets each morning. We would bet on how many seconds before Clark become a klutz. Anytime he'd get close to the object of his affections. Clark’d drop his books and fall to his knees. He did have to pick his books up. Lana used to wear a pretty green necklace holding a fragment from the meteor shower.

Were Clark's two left feed directly related to the rock? These same rocks have given teenagers strange abilities. It's possible they affected Clark in some way. Why him?

Lana lost her necklace around the same time Clark stopped stumbling. His it just a coincidence or is it more?

Lex Luthor's car plummet into the murky waters after he hit something in the road. Lex swore he'd hit Clark head on. Yet,Clark didn't have a scratch on him.

Clark dove into the water after Lex. He managed to pry open the door despite the pressure inflicted by the water.

Clark gave Lex mouth to mouth. Did he start to question his sexuality at that moment? He formed a tentative friendship with Lex. It was no secret Lex Luthor is a playboy and his sexual endeavor are common with both sexes.

Clark and Lana started dating around the same time Lex announced his engagement.Their relationship was kept hush hush. Lana insisted it was to spare my feelings. I can't remember Clark's. He has an excuse for everything.

Lex decided at the very last moment he wasn’t marrying the doctor. His hands held his fiances as he leaned in close and whispered in her ear. She’d gone white as a ghost as large muscular man with tattoos, piercings and dressed all in black stepped from the shadows.

I'd never seen the mystery guest. He looks similar to Clark’s boyfriend.He’d read the doctor her rights as he hauled her away in handcuffs.

Lex apologize for the deception as he insisted on skipping right to the reception. He asked everyone to refrain from questions because he wasn’t at liberty to explain. His fiance was part of an ongoing investigation.

Mr. Kent rushed out of the reception. I suspect it was to deal with a gas leak but the explosion occurred before he reached the farm. Martha suffered a miscarriage and for some reason Clark was torn up with guilt. How could it have been his fault?

I believe Clark was terrified he’d act upon his growing feelings for Lex. His mother’s accident was his excuse. His movements were easy to track back to Atlantis. It is probably where Clark met his new boyfriend.

I witnessed their sexual romp first hand. Clark was definitely accepting his sexual taste in my voyeur moments. His hips moved in time with his partners as he literally begged for more.

It is my belief that Clark Kent is a teenager who is conflicted over his raging hormones. His sexual choices make his conflicts run much deeper. He’s not ready to admit he’s attracted to the same sex. His sexual preference will probably remain a secret for years. He isn’t ready to step out of the closet.

I have no intention of proof reading my theories. This wasn’t written for Lionel Luthor. It was my own attempt to focus on anything other than my rape. Clark Kent has and always will be my friend. He’s always been there when I needed and managed to save me until now.

Chloe clicked the x to close out the page and was asked if she wished to save the file. Moving the cursor, she clicked no and delete it. A malicious worm implanted on her laptop directly linked her laptop to Lionel Luthor's.

====

Lionel Luthor sat holding a glass of his finest scotch. He’d lowered the page of Chloe’s ramblings to click on the feeds marked Penthouse. An evil smile graced his face as he accessed the recordings.

Lionel unzipped his trousers and freed his dick from its confides. He'd be as hard as granite the instant he starting viewing the man on man porn. His preference was woman but he did enjoy the occasional tight ass of a man, though.

Lionel clicked the saved file marked, Traveler first sexual encounter. He savored a sip of scotch before he swallowed and clicked play.

===

Clark Kent and a teenager with dirty blond hair filled the screen. Clark's shirt was ripped open and his pants were around his ankles. His hands fought to free the boy of his jeans as he kicked his pants the rest of the way. His eyes filled with confusion as the guy placed his hands over his.

“I’m the one in control. You agree to submit to me, do everything I demand, and I will make you cum harder than earlier.”

Clark eagerly agreed as he promised, “I’m yours.”

“I want you in the center of the bed on your hands and knees. I want you to look in the mirror and watch as I strip and you wait.”

Clark practically blurred over to the bed. He stared into the mirror watching his lover strip off his clothes. His tongue moved over his bottom lip as he saw the large thick shaft he wanted desperately inside of him. He ached to feel his engorged cock buried deep inside of him again.

Clark whimpered in frustration as his lover moved slowly closer to him. His whimper turned to a moan as he was slowly fingered. He turned his head and pouted when he was ordered to watch his reflection.

Clark started to pant as he was slowly fingered. He squeezed as another was added and thrust his hips as he begged silently for more. His mouth hung open as he felt wetness as his muscles clenched again and again. “I want more...”

“Not yet. I want to take you correctly our second time.”

Clark thrust his hips uncontrollably as he was pushed completely over the edge. His eyes held sparks of orange before he blinked and a thin fill of sweat covered his skin. He whined as his lover slipped his fingers out and moaned as he was filled with his real desire.

Clark growled as his actions were stilled. He trembled as his muscles started to contract. “Please, I need...I’m so close...”

“I’m not going to move until you clench around me like you did before.”

Clark grunted as his muscles tightened. “I can’t.”

“You can. Just let go and allow your body to react.”

Clark had tears in his eyes as he contracted again and again. His breath came in pants as he swore his insides were wet. His body surrendered as his orgasm pulsed throughout every cell. “Claim me as yours...I’ve chosen you...no other will ever touch me where we are joined.”

“How am I yours?”

“My mate!” Clark screamed as his lover finally started to move. His whimpers, groans, and grunts echoed off the walls as he was driven closer and closer to the edge again. In between his grunts he gasped several words all meaning the same. He’d chosen his lover and gave freely. His hips thrust backward as he was filled with warmth as his lover’s seeds exploded into his tightness.

Clark sighed in contentment as he continued to feel smaller ripples of pleasure where they were still joined. His protest started as his lover slipped from him. “Please...It feels so good...”

“We are taking several minutes before I take you in another position.”

Clark pouted as his lover walked across the room. He flopped onto his side and watched hungrily as he was forced to wait.

===

Lionel clicked stop as he decided to view more tomorrow. He’d hours more of their first encounter to view. His estimated Clark had spent weeks being the stranger’s lover. His cycle was interrupted by his sexual encounter with Ms. Sullivan.

Lionel smiled evilly knowing Ms. Sullivan had successfully copulated with Clark Kent. He imagined her conception was during their first position. Her uterus was swimming in traveler’s sperm by the time both passed out. If she hadn’t been then she was now. Human sperm survived for several days after sex. Clark Kent was no normal human man.

Lionel felt mildly disappointed when Ms. Sullivan didn’t appear in his office the next day. He’d one of the other basement employees gather her things. “I want you to deliver these items to Ms. Sullivan make certain she sees the letter at the top.”

====

Chloe barely made it to the toilet. She vomited everything she’d eaten yesterday which wasn’t much since she’d felt nauseous half way through her slice of pizza. Her stomach continued to feel sick as she dressed in a pair of sweatpants and flannel shirt.

Chloe'd just gotten comfortable on the couch when there was a knock on her door. Her heart pounded in her chest as she wondered who it could be. She hadn’t given her friends this address. Turning the knob, she cautiously opened the door slightly to find a former coworker standing there with a box.

“Ms. Sullivan, Mr. Luthor asked me to deliver your personal belongings from the basement.”

Opening the door further, Chloe took the box as he continued, “Your severance letter is on top.” She glanced down to see a white envelop with her name scrawled in Lionel’s penmanship. “Thanks.”

Chloe quickly closed, locked and secured the chain. Setting the box on the counter, she took the envelop in her shaky hand. She breathed in deeply as she steeled herself and tore it open.

====

Ms. Sullivan,

We had a deal in which you reneged upon. I promised you would be blacklisted with every paper in Metropolis but I feel that is insufficient. I fulfilled my end of the deal with your column. My friends in every city in the state of Kansas have added you to their blacklist. You will never find a job in Journalism.

I am saddened we couldn’t have this conversation in person. It would have given me great pleasure to see the tears shining in your eyes.

I know you believe your sacrifice saved Clark Kent. I hate to burst that bubble but who am I trying to kid. It’s my pleasure to inform you, I know all about Clark and his male companion.

I am on my way to a meeting with Gabe Sullivan. He is being transferred to our London office with the stipulation of other arrangements for his daughter. I intend to inform Mr. Sullivan of our deal. His sacrifice will ensure Clark Kent’s virtues are kept in tact. Your dinner tonight with your father should be very interesting.

Those tears are flowing now aren’t they? You should have never attempted to play me little girl. I assure you, I have only just begun with you. Clark Kent no longer has to worry about me. You though, will be afraid of your own shadow by the time I’m finished.

 

L.L

=====

The letter slipped from Chloe’s fingers as she slid to the floor. She brought her knees to her chest as she trembled in fear. Wiping her face of tears, she slowly stood and grabbed the box off the counter. She angrily stuffed it in the hall closet knowing his initials weren’t enough.

It would be her word against Lionel Luthor’s. She didn’t have any proof Lionel was the one who’d written the letter. Her former coworker dropped the box off. She’d have to explain how her own actions were the reason she was filing a restraining order.

Chloe paced back and forth as she tried to determine what she’d say to her father. She was a minor and technically his responsibility until she turned eighteen. Her mom wasn’t a solution. She’d spent time alone when he was working but he’d always been there for her.

Chloe was headed out the door to meet with her dad when her cell phone buzzed. Her eyes filled with tears as she read, I’m sorry. I won’t be meeting you as we planned. I’ve transferred fund into your account before my meeting this morning. I know you did the right thing in the end and I am proud of you.

Chloe continued to read, Lionel Luthor is a powerful man. There is no telling what he would do if I hadn't agreed. You would have thrown a fit if I insisted you come with me. Metropolis has always been your city. Promise me if it becomes too much for you that you will seek out your Uncle.

=====

Chloe attempted focus on her future her in Metropolis. She picked up the paperwork to enroll in her old school. Her lease was about up on the flat she’d for her internship. Her account was slowly dwindling down as she attempted to find another job.

Chloe tried to ignore the signs. Her ritual each morning had become worshiping the toilet. She’d cried as she finally admitted her inevitable truth. “I’m pregnant.”

Her emotions were raging as with shame and anger. Chloe’d never slept around but was prepared if she decided to take that step.

In her wild fantasy, Chloe dreamed Clark would suddenly decide she was meant for him. He’d sweep her off her feet as they kissed. His hands would caress and tease her as he whispered words of love and promise. He’d slowly strip off her clothes before he’d whisk her over to bed.

She’d feast on his Greek god body as he stripped off his clothes. Her eyes would become huge as she saw his large and thick manhood. She’d hesitate as she feared his size would hurt more than give pleasure. His touch would make her worries slip away as she gave her virginity to the man who already possessed her heart.

Chloe was faced with her hard cold reality. Her thoughts were fiction the baby’s father was a man without a face. She couldn’t remember having sex. Her sore muscles in every part of her body were the only signs. 'Till now!'

She hadn’t called the police or gone to the hospital. A rape kit wouldn’t have done much good when she’d washed away any possible evidence. She’d just felt dirty and sick inside as she’d wondered why someone did this to her.

Chloe’d contemplated questioning the bartender. She’d finally worked up her courage to face her demons. Her nerves made her run before she reached the entrance. Several days later, she was walking past a paper stand when her eyes were drawn to the front page. Atlantis’s bartender, Mickey Simons found dead in alley behind club. A victim of his own afflictions an apparent drug overdose.

Chloe checked several health clinics before she was forced to go to Out Reach. It was the only free clinic in the city. She filled out the paperwork explaining she believed she was two months pregnant. She’d been on birth control but been in that lucky percentage.

She intended to place the baby up for adoption. She’d witnessed the love Clark received from his adoptive parents.

Chloe answered all of the nursed questions and waited to see the doctor. She felt cramping as the doctor started to examine her. Her heart beat faster as the doctor shouted to the nurse. She started to feel groggy and her blood felt like it was on fire. Her vision became blurry before she faded into darkness.

Chloe woke in agonizing pain several hours later. She felt like something was ripped away from her. Her eyes filled with tears as she tried to comprehend what the nurse was saying. There’d been a complication. The doctor managed to stop her internal bleed but couldn’t save the baby.

Chloe stared at the nurse unable to form a coherent sentence as she was informed she probably could never carry a child to term due to some big scientific reason. “You’re lying to me!”

The nurse showed her everything related to her miscarriage. She encouraged Chloe to speak with a councilor or a close friend who she trusted.

Chloe found it hard to trust anyone after Atlantis. She’d grabbed everything and fled.


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four

Clark searched for his ring and barely missed discovering the hidden cameras. The ring provided the regular dose of red he required to continue his stay in Metropolis. He’d run out of excused to remain.

Clark wanted a few more days of freedom before he faced the music. His parents were going to ground him. He couldn’t help but wonder why suddenly his scar had vanished. His thumb absently traced the symbol as he wondered where it came from.

Clark spent hours staring at the city as he tried to recall everything he’d done since his arrival in Metropolis. He remembered his bank heists, the car, goons shooting the bed with lead, meeting Morgan Edge, being offered a job at Atlantis but everything after was blank. Over a months worth of his time was missing.

Clark paced back and forth. He could have seriously hurt someone. Was it possible Chloe told the truth? He slumped down onto the couch and buried his head in his hands. There has to be another reason why Chloe made those accusations. He couldn’t think of anything, though.

Clark tossed and turned unable to rest as he continued to think about what Jor-El said. His first stage was complete. He sat up in bed and gasped for air as Chloe’s words played over in his mind. ‘I know what I saw and heard.’

Clark ran his hands through his hair as he whispered, “I’d remember.” He hurriedly pulled on his clothes as he decided it was time to go home.Glancing around the apartment, he wondered briefly why the real tenant never returned while he was there. Closing the door, he decide to leave his unanswered questions there.

====

Clark slowly opened the front door. He scuffed his feet nervously as he moved further into the room.

“Clark...”

Martha rushed over and wrapped her arms around Clark. She hugged him tightly and refused to release her hold.

Clark breathed in deeply as he reviled in the comfort his mom’s arms provided. His actions made her lose the baby she’d always dreamed of. “Mom, I’m so sorry. Mom, for everything, for the baby.”

“We never blamed you.”

Clark broke their embrace to sit down in the chair. He stared at a spot on the floor as Jonathan said, “All that matters is you’re home.”

Clark couldn’t help but wonder about why his birth father allowed his return. He’d been animate it was time. Jor-El had threatened to hurt everyone he cared about. He wanted to push his worries aside but a nagging feeling deep inside continued despite his resolve to leave Metropolis behind.

His hand shook slightly as he remembered a warning from Chloe. You’re running from your problems. Eventually, whatever it is will catch up with you. “Can we discuss everything tomorrow? I’m exhausted and just want to sleep in my bed.”

Clark could see the worry his mom was attempting to hide. Leaning against his door, he overheard his parents talking. He wasn’t going to listen until he heard his mom mention Jor-El.

“Jonathan, I know you went to see Jor-El.”

“Jor-El insisted it was of no consequence if Clark returned.”

“I’m overjoyed Clark is home, but I can’t help but wonder why.”

“I think we should put Metropolis behind us. Clark should be grounded with extra chores for his unsupervised summer vacation. No friends allowed over until he returns to school.”

“Jonathan?”

“I know you don’t share the same opinion as me. Martha we raised our son differently than Gabe has raised Chloe.”

“Chloe would never hurt Clark.”

“How do you think Chloe got the column at the planet.”

“She earned it.”

“By giving Lionel information on Clark.”

“Chloe doesn’t have anything to give Lionel.”

“It doesn’t change the facts. Chloe was willing to sell out our son and her friend for a bloody column.”

Clark covered his ears as he tried to drown out the rest. He’d known about Chloe’s deal with Lionel but hadn’t mentioned it to his dad. She’d promised to stop investigating into his life after he’d given her the cold shoulder. He started to wonder if she’d continued.

Clark stripped down to his boxers. Pulling back the covers, he decided Chloe had given no reason for his suspicions. She’d kept her promise about revealing his whereabouts in Metropolis. Snuggling into the covers, he breathed in deeply and tried to relax.

===

Clark couldn’t help but wonder why Jor-El continued to remain silent as he sat in his loft for hours after his chores were finished. He couldn’t pin point his edginess but something within changed. His thumb absentmindedly traced the symbol on the Medellin as he heard a vehicle approaching.

Clark smiled brightly as he went outside to greet Lex. He hoped his dad wouldn’t order Lex to leave. There was weird sensation at the base of his neck as he embraced Lex. He quickly pulled away as the prickling bordered closer to pain.

Clark's skin glowed as a swirl mark identical to the pendent he’d found revealed itself. It slowly faded as Lex took a couple steps back.

“Clark, I’m sorry but I actually came to say goodbye.”

Clark started to feel sad and asked,“Why?”

“I think your dad is right. I’m a bad influence.”

Clark disagreed. His summer jaunt had nothing to do with Lex. He’d been plagued with guilt over the disastrous result of his attempt to defy his birth father. “You’re not responsible.”

“My short comings are rubbing off on you.”

Clark shook his head no. Lex comparing their family units was like comparing bananas and apples. They were both fruits but completely different in every other way. “Lex, you didn’t influence my decision.”

“I’m returning to Metropolis.”

Clark’s eyes became teary as Lex walked away without a backward glance. He watched the trail of dust from Lex’s car as it exited the driveway. His heart was heavy as he disobeyed his parents and sped off the farm.

Clark returned to normal speed just before he reached the bridge. He kicked a stone over the edge and watched its decent. His eyes focused on the spiral ripples as he recalled saving Lex’s life. They wouldn’t have met if he hadn’t dove in after Lex.

Clark wanted to talk with his dad but didn’t see the point. His dad would argue it was for the best. Lex shouldn’t be judged by the sins his father committed. Clark could practically hear his dad’s response, “Clark,you will make new friends.”

“Not thinking of jumping are you?”

Clark jumped slightly as he hadn’t heard anyone approach. He turned to see a boy about his height with dirty blond hair and brown eyes. The teenager wore a black leather jacket, blue t-shirt and faded blue jeans. He held his hand out as he greeted, “Michael Guerin.”

Clark hesitantly slipped his hand into Michael’s and quickly broke contact as a surge of energy passed through his hand. He wondered if Michael’d felt the strange connection between them as he replied, “Clark Kent. I wasn’t going to jump.”

Clark couldn’t help his curiosity that rose concerning the brooding teen. He could take his mind off the friend he’d lost by making a new one.

Michael smiled before he declared, “Good. Cause I’d have to jump in after you.” He looked over the railing as he continued, “And the water doesn’t look inviting.”

Clark noticed Michael had a knapsack over his shoulder. “New to Smallville?”

“Yeah. I rented the apartment over the Talon. Figured I’d check out the meteor town for this semester.”

Clark found it strange someone would come to Smallville to check out their school. He figured maybe their was another reason. “No friends or family here?”

“No. Just haven’t found a place I want to call home.”

Clark decided he was being too much like his dad by being suspicious of someone he’d just met.

====

Chloe put her last twenty in her gas tank as she decided to talk with Mrs. Kent. She’d heard Clark became Kal because he blamed himself after Martha miscarried. If anyone could help her understand her conflicting emotions she believed Mrs. Kent could.

Chloe hadn’t intended to return to Smallville. She didn’t want anyone to know her current predicament. Her mind played several scenarios of peoples reactions in the small town when they discovered Chloe Sullivan got herself knocked-up. She was the one who discovered others deep dark secrets. ‘I’d dawn a scarlet letter for the rest of my life.’

Chloe was shocked when Jonathan Kent stopped her from getting out of her car. He accused her of working with Lionel Luthor. She’d tried to explain Luthor already was knowledgeable.

Chloe couldn’t stop the tears as she begged and pleaded with Mr. Kent. She insisted it was a matter only Mrs. Kent could relate too.

Jonathan Kent threatened to call the Sheriff as he accused Chloe of trespassing.

Chloe drove away knowing Lionel Luthor had followed through on his threat. She never believed Jonathan would listen, though.

=====

Lionel watched the blinking icon on his computer. He smiled evilly knowing Ms. Sullivan was about to get the surprise of her life. His hand was on the receiver just in case Mr. Kent reneged on their deal.

Lionel’d Mr. Kent right where he wanted. He’d threatened to release information he’d received from Ms. Sullivan concerning Clark’s involvement with several woman and one young man at Atlantis. His folder contained several images of ‘Kal’ in compromising positions, and an edited DVD of his sexual experimentation with the male teenager. “Ms. Sullivan’s article and files Morgan Edge sold me from his hidden cameras in his backroom. You wouldn’t want my copies to be delivered to Metro PD would you?”

Lionel shown enough to prove his threat was real. His threat had been partially a lie. Ms. Sullivan had given no information and his proof would have caused his own arrest. He merely convinced Mr. Kent of his intent to leave an anonymous tip concerning Atlantis. It would lead Metro police right to the Kent’s door.

Clark Kent would be called in for questioning. He’d have to answer questions concerning the amount of time he’d spent there. His inability to answer would lead to questions of his innocents. He’d be demanded to have tests taken to disprove his involvement in several cases of women being taken advantage of.

Lionel watched the icon move away from the farm as his private line rang. He poured another glass of scotch as he heard, “You better hold up your end of the deal.” Nodding his head, he pretended to shred some files as he competed his end of their bargain.

Lionel smiled knowing he’d never intended to follow through on his bluff. Mr. Kent had aliened the pawns perfectly for his ultimate checkmate. “It was a pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Kent.” Hanging up his phone, he said, “Checkmate.”

Lionel drank his scotch before he accessed a hidden passageway. He maneuvered the passages until he reached a private lab underneath his property. Checking the monitors, he asked the scientist, “How is our surrogate taking to the implantation of the traveler’s spawn?”

“The embryo is thriving. You can witness each stage of development on the screen.”

Lionel studied the monitors as he listened to the steady rhythm of the heart. “If I didn’t know better I would believe the traveler’s spawn was human.”

“I wish we could have taken the mother as well.”

Lionel nodded as he declared, “Ms. Sullivan couldn’t disappear yet. The tracker will enable us to snatch her off the street for phase two.”

=====

Clark blurred into his loft and slumped down on the couch. If he’d been one there a few minutes earlier, he would have witnessed the argument between Jonathan and Chloe.

Clark heard their truck pull in the driveway. Martha’d left to drop off her deliveries shortly before Lex arrived earlier. He sat there brooding as he’d waited for his mom to return.

Clark went inside to talk Martha. His mom would be more understanding than his dad. Sitting in one of the chairs, he watched her start dinner and tried to come to terms with his emotions. His heart was crushed over Lex’s decision to end their friendship.

“Clark is something the matter?”

Clark believed it was mother’s intuition which allowed his mom to know when something was wrong. He shifted suddenly feeling anxious as he prayed his mom didn’t know everything. “Lex stopped by to tell me goodbye.”

“I’m sorry.”

Clark blinked as Jonathan said,“It’s for the best.” He hadn’t heard his dad come inside. His eyebrow rose as his mom gave Jonathan a look which he interpreted as a warning. He’d never witnessed his parents arguing but had heard the beginnings of one brewing last night.

Clark understood why his dad was leery. He’d heard the lecture over and over. His secret getting out was dangerous.“Why because its safer for me?”

“Exactly, Lex won’t be digging anymore.”

Clark told Jonathan about Lex suspicions over the accident. He’d left out a few minor details, though. ‘More than a few.’ He’d conveniently forgotten to mention the room dedicated to the mystery of Clark Kent. “Lex hasn’t been.”

Martha placed her hand on Clark’s as she said, “Clark, all you can do is remember the good time you and Lex had.”

Clark sighed knowing his mom was right. He’d to respect Lex’s choice. But that didn’t mean he understood or liked it. He wanted a friend he could be honest with about everything. “I have friends but I can’t talk with them about anything related to my secret.”

“You have Pete,” Martha reminded.

Pete’s reaction was worse than Clark’d imagined. He believed Pete only excepted his alien status because of his super speed. Sometimes, he felt their friendship was stretched to the limit. “It would be nice to have a friend where I don’t have to worry about what I can and can’t say.”

Martha nodded in understanding as Jonathan stated firmly,“It’s just too dangerous.”

Clark clenched his hands into fists as he said, “I know.” He’d managed to keep his secret hidden so far. His parents were terrified when he’d been forced to tell Pete. He just wanted the option in the future.

“Is this about Chloe?” Martha asked.

Clark didn’t miss the warning look she'd given his dad. He wanted to tell Chloe at one point. His fear over her wall of weird cemented his decision to keep quiet. “No,Chloe probably won’t speak to me for a while.”

“Did something happen in Metropolis?” Martha asked.

Clark didn’t want to mention details of Chloe’s second visit. “Chloe was just trying to be my friend and encouraged me to come home.”

“We asked Chloe to find you,” Martha admitted.

Clark studied his dad as Jonathan remained quiet. He couldn’t shake the impression his dad was angry with Chloe. “Is there something I’m missing.”

“Chloe is a reporter willing to do anything for a story.”

Clark crossed his arms over his chest and argued, “Chloe doesn’t know anything.”

“Chloe made a deal with Luthor!”

Clark stared. He’d heard Chloe on the phone with Lionel but neglected to tell his parents. “How do you know?”

“It doesn’t take a genius to know how Chloe landed her column,” Jonathan lied.

Clark wanted to argue but it was like he was speaking to a brick wall. He broke the sudden silence as he declared,“I’m going to go wash up for dinner.”


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five

Lionel checked the monitors before he traveled the hidden tunnels to his study. He sat down at his desk to check on Chloe’s current location. She was heading toward the mansion. Lex’d found and disabled the video feeds he’d installed. The audio was still up and running, though.

Lionel’d the pleasure of witnessing many events. His wiring at Out Reach provided much insight to Ms. Sullivan’s predicament. Her insistence on her intent for adoption. Her shame and anger as she admitted the baby’s father was unknown. She’d suspected it was a coworker but wasn’t certain.

Ms. Sullivan’s pain as Kryptonite was brought closer to her body. Her injection of a very strong sedative so she remained unconscious as more Kryptonite was administer to weaken steel cords which connected the mother and embryo to allow abstraction.

Ms. Sullivan’s surgery where a high tech microchip was embedded deep underneath several layers of epidermis and into muscles of her obliques. The implantation of the embryo into its new host as Ms. Sullivan remained unconscious in recovery. Her confusion as she woke and then her devastation on her face as she’d been informed of her tragic miscarriage. Her denials as she discovered her inability to carry a baby to term due to a septate uterus and weakened cervix.

Lionel’d noticed Ms. Sullivan appeared to be affected by the meteors after the embryo was removed. He wanted to do further testing to prove his theory. Ms. Sullivan maintained the indestructibility Clark Kent exhibited. She would provide his answers during her second pregnancy when he’d implant Clark’s sperm his doctor had collected directly into her eggs. Ms. Sullivan would birth an army of travelers.

Lionel planned on abducting Ms. Sullivan soon after her return to Metropolis. He decided to resume his studies of his archived recordings from Clark’s summer residency. Morgan Edge had generously provided the address of the penthouse Clark took residence in during his stay in Metropolis. Lionel’s men planted hidden cameras in several different positions in each room while Clark met with Edge at Atlantis. He’d been ecstatic there were no blindspots to provide Clark any type of privacy.

Lionel wondered if Jonathan had view the DVD. He would see a side of his son he’d never dreamed. His son being taken from behind by another male as he grunted, groaned and begged for more. Several more positions where Clark willingly submitted to his partner. His pleas as their mating ended for the night for his partner to return. I ache already. It hurts when your not inside of me, were a couple of his attempts Lionel edited into the version he’d given Mr. Kent.

Lionel decided to entertain himself while he waited. He clicked the file labeled second position. His screen came alive with Clark on his back and his ankles over his head. His body shook with the force from the trusts as his partner pounded into his tight entry.

His whimpers, grunts and moans matched the grunts of his partner. He pleaded and begged as he was pushed closer to his orgasm. “Oh my...please...yesss...”

“Cum for me...”

Clark gasped. “I...m...”

Their flesh dripped with sweat as Clark squeezed his muscles repeatedly. His grunts turned to growls as his partner’s balls smacked his ass. His eyes were dark with ecstasy as he was drenched with hot seed. His breath came in pants as their actions stilled.

Blue-green eyes locked with hazel eyes as Clark attempted to thrust his hips. His frustration was clearly written as his hips were gripped tightly.

Lionel became bored with the lack of action. Afraid of missing a vital piece, he refrained from fast forwarding. He’d already determined Clark was the submissive female and his partner was the dominate male. Clark would do anything his partner demanded and continued to beg for more.

Lionel couldn’t help but wonder if Clark would have the same stamina without his genetic cocktail. He wished the Kent boy would remember his actions. His plan would have failed if either one were to maintain a flicker of their sexual deeds. It could be fun to watch as Clark became aware of his sexual preferences, though.

Lionel smiled as he recalled the expressions of shock and revoltion that crossed Mr. Kent’s face as he was shown the images. They say a picture inspired thousands of words. The one he’d chosen was one of the many instances where Clark was close to a state of bliss.

Clark had initiated their kiss as he tried desperately to end the stillness. He was sitting in his partner’s lap with his legs draped. His breath came in pants as he adjusted to the deeper depth of fulfillment. There was no question, he achieved an orgasm in the next frame.

Lionel believed Mr. Kent would have blown a gasket if he’d seen that one; his son certainly had sustained partial satisfaction. He’d been completely satisfied at the end of each night as he fell asleep snuggled tightly into his partner’s body.

====

Chloe wiped the tears from her face as she drove toward the mansion. She knew going their was a gamble but hoped maybe Lex could help. Lionel was in Metropolis as she started to believe he was behind everything. She just didn’t have anyway of proving it.

“Chloe, I don’t know how I can help.”

Chloe twisted her hands into knots as she tried to refrain from balling. She hated to allow anyone to see her cry. Her hormones were obviously out of sorts due to her sudden miscarriage.

“Why don’t you start from the beginning,” Lex suggested.

Chloe nodded before she replied, “I did something really stupid after I walked into the loft and found Clark and Lana kissing.” She swore there was a bit of jealousy in his eyes as she continued, “I made a deal with the devil.”

“I’ve gone crazy and stupid things when I was furious. A deal with the devil? Chloe, please tell me the devil you are referring to isn’t my father.”

Chloe sniffed before she admitted, “The devil is your father, Lionel Luthor.”

“What did he want in exchange?”

Chloe focused on her hands as she admitted, “I was to spy on Clark and report back everything I’d witnessed.” Her stomach tightened into knots as she whispered, “I gave information Lionel was already aware of.”

“Chloe, playing my father is dangerous if not deadly.”

Chloe wiped the tears from her eyes as she cried, “I know. I was stupid.” She became quiet as she wondered if coming here was a mistake.

“I’m not judging. Please continue.”

Chloe enjoyed working on her column. It had been fun. Her deal with Luthor hung over her head like a noose which tightened every time she’d heard her coworkers whispers as they walked by. Jimmy Olsen was the one college who didn’t instantly judge her. “Jimmy Olsen was the only one who didn’t treat me like a leopard.”

“I read about Mr. Olsen’s accident.”

Chloe blinked in surprise. She didn’t miss Lex’s tone as she surmised Lex believed it wasn’t an accident. “I went on a date with Jimmy. He took me to Atlantis.”

“Chloe you shouldn’t have been allowed in the door.”

Chloe shrugged as she snapped, “I snuck in.” She nibbled on her bottom lip as she tried to work up the nerve. “I don’t remember anything after the bartender gave me a drink on the house.”

“Someone roofied your drink!”

Chloe wiped her face again and took the hankie Lex offered. “I woke up the next day in stingy motel with no clothes. My body ached everywhere. I was raped.”

“Did you call Metro?” Lex asked.

Chloe twisted the hankie in her hands as she answered, “No. I couldn’t. I didn’t want anyone to know I did something so stupid.”

“Chloe. It’s not your fault.”

Chloe tried to agree but she continued to blame herself. She’d done several days of the if I’d done this or if I’d done that. Breathing in deeply, she exhaled as she whispered, “There’s more.”

“More?”

Chloe hiccuped before she stated, “I was pregnant.”

“Pregnant?”

“Yes. I went to Out Reach in Metropolis. They claim there was a complication. I just felt like my blood was on fire and then a pain so deep it felt like something was severed inside of me. Its still there and so hard to describe.”

“I’m sorry. Maybe you should talk to Mrs. Kent.”

Chloe shook her head no as she admitted, “Mr. Kent banned me from the farm. He showed me pictures of Clark really fast as he claimed I gave them to your father.”

“Mr. Kent would only have those if he made a deal with my father.”

“Your father swore I’d have no one to turn to. He’s blacklisted me, forced my father to leave me behind for a new job over seas. I swear I never gave him anything. I knew but confronted Clark and he acted like he was clueless.”

“Confronted Clark?”

Chloe refused to answer as she declared, “It’s really Clark’s business not mine.”

“Chloe, your amazing. My father is putting you through hell and you are still protecting Clark.”

Chloe couldn’t help but smile. She didn’t feel special, though. “I don’t want to involve Clark.”

Lex nodded in understanding as he said, “I’ll make a few phone calls to see if I can persuade dear old dad to back off.”

Chloe placed a fake smile on her face as she doubted Lex would be of much help. She hoped matters didn’t become worse but swore she’d find a way to deal with her agony. Her eyes became teary as Lex reached into his wallet. She clenched her hands into fists as Lex said, “This is all the cash I have on hand. It should help until we speak again.”

Chloe couldn’t shake the cheap and dirty feeling that washed over her as Lex handed her the cash. She’d no idea how he planned on contacting her. “I don’t have a cell and I’m not returning to Smallville.”

Her eyes narrowed as Lex placed his finger to his lips before he went over to his desk. Her confusion continued as Lex handed her a burner phone. Her heart started to beat faster as she realized Lex was saying their were bugs in the mansion. “I made a mistake. I shouldn’t have involved you.”

Chloe slipped the wad of cash and cell into her jacket pockets before she rushed out of the mansion. She wondered how she could escape as she drove toward Metropolis.

Several hours later, her pupils were dilated from the red coke she’s snorted in an attempt to make the pain she continued to feel stop. She felt an amazing rush as the drug entered her system but now her ache was almost unbearable.

Chloe argued she was making another mistake as she brought her fist to the door. ‘Why would Kal help? He practically threw me out the door when I mentioned his boyfriend.’ She banged on Clark’s door unaware he’d gone back to Smallville.

Chloe’s heart raced as the door slowly opened. Her eyes became bigger as the teenager she’d seen banging Clark stood in the doorway.

“Chloe, I’m Michael. Lex called me....”

Chloe glared at Clark’s boyfriend as she snapped, “Lex called you. How does he know you!” She pushed past as he motioned for her to go inside. Her nerves were frazzled and she jumped as she heard the door slam.

Chloe glanced around nervously as she noted Clark was no where to be found. ‘Did he decide to go home? Was he there earlier? He hates me now too.’ She first instinct was to run and she contemplated leaving. ‘I don’t know Michael. Maybe Clark will be back. I don’t want to sleep in my car.’

“Lex called me earlier. I decided to swing back just in case you came here.”

Chloe slumped down onto the couch as she wondered how Michael knew Lex. The intense pain returned as her head started to throb. The room started to spin before her eyes as her complexion paled as she faded into darkness.

Chloe gasped for air as she shot up in bed. She frantically looked around the room as she was caught with a sense of deja vu. Her heart pounded in her chest as she glanced underneath the covers. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw her clothes were still on.

Chloe clutched the comforter as she saw another dark haired boy sitting in the chair in the other room. “Where’s Michael?”

“Michael went back to Smallville. I’m Zan, a friend of his well he’s more like family to me. He called me.”

Chloe narrowed her eyes in anger as she felt suddenly like everyone was babysitting her. She didn’t know Zan and wasn’t certain she could trust him. Michael and Clark’s sexual activities didn’t warrant her trust. “I should go.”

“Go where? You came here looking for Clark. He was squatting here in Michael’s apartment.”

Chloe looked at a speck on the blue comforter. She wrinkled her nose as she remembered Clark on his hands an knees. Tossing the covers from her body, she climbed out of bed. Slipping on her jean jacket and shoes, she said,“I don’t know why I came here.”

“Clark makes you feel safe.”

Chloe wished Clark made her feel safe. She’d always been able to rely on Clark in the past. Tears stung her eyes as she realized she had no one now. “Nothing makes me feel safe anymore.” She thought she saw understanding in his brown eyes. ‘You’re just being paranoid. They couldn’t know what happened to me.’

“Michael said for ya to make ya self at home. Why don’t you take a shower and I’ll order a pizza and make some coffee.”

Chloe noticed a pile of clean clothes near the bed. A shower did sound delightful. She could cloud her thoughts and ease her gut wrenching pain again too. Closing and locking the door, she reached into her pocket and took out the small baggie of red coke.

_Chloe’d been walking around aimlously when a guy offered her something to take the edge off. She stared at the small red pouch. She wasn’t scared it could harm her nor did she really care at that moment. If it gave her some peace, she was willing to try it._

_Chloe’s life was in shambles as she tried to get past her rape and then miscarriage. She couldn’t understand why she was so emotional. ‘I didn’t want it.’ She couldn’t shake the deep gut wrenching pain. Her hand trembled slightly as she chastised herself for being so weak. She’d never thought in a million years she’d want to get high._

Chloe opened the bag and slowly formed three lines on the counter. Sealing the bag, she put it in her top jacket pocket as she reached for the thin straw. She aligned the straw with a line and inhaled. Her eyes closed for an instant as she savored the first hit. She repeated the process two more times before she tucked the straw back inside her jacket.

Chloe stripped off her clothes and stepped under the spray of warm water. If her head had been clear, she would have noticed the large silver hand print on her abdomen. She’d been hemorrhaging when she passed out on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roswell Zan and Michael povs next


	6. Chapter 6

Part Six

Zan swore to protect those affected by matters beyond their control. He’d created Larek Hanar rehabilitation center for the purpose of rehabilitation the terminally ill children his dupe Max Evan’s had healed.

Those with transferred alien powers, meteor empowered humans, aliens and anyone with special abilities were given a chance to master their gifts for the greater good. His unit was in the process of shutting down Belle Reeves in Smallville. Those considered a threat to world security were deemed beyond repair and sentenced to life without the possibility of parole in the Sero Kathana prison formed by the planets bordering his planet Antar. It was an off world base with higher security than Krypton’s phantom zone.

The last prisoner special forces sent there was of human origin. Doctor Helen Bryce was charged with use of an alien DNA to create a drug for illegal purposes. She claimed her work was for research purposes. Her results and the beta drug was stolen from her. The drug was engineered to specifically affect the sole survivor of Krypton. Her lack of knowledge of where the substance was intended was no excuse for her crimes.

Special Forces was in charge of cleaning up the mess created by Doctor Helen Bryce. She’d mentioned Lionel Luthor was extremely interested in the vial of blood. It had taken sometime to get the Doctor to cooperate but she finally given Rathme Pave his second in command and General to Special Forces the name of her donor, Clark Kent.

Zan and Rathme already were aware Clark Kent was the last surviving member of his race. Zan’s knowledge of the caves allowed for interaction with the entity Jor-El. He learned Clark Kent or Kal-El as Jor-El called the boy was ordered to leave Smallville. It was time for Kal-El to begin the next chapter in his life.

Zan, Rathme, and Avanya agreed there was a connection behind the orders, drug, and time. He’d warned Michael he believed the entity was pushing Clark Kent into choosing mates. Kryptonians met their partners of arrange marriages generally around his age. The drugs could make the kid choose both a male and a female for resurrection of their race. He won’t be sexually mature but while his female side awakens he could reproduce with a fertile female.

Zan was frustrated by the dead-ends when Lex Luthor contacted their human ambassador General Lane. The General wasn’t pleased with his position but always followed orders. He’d demanded the name of the alien Special forces discovered and was peeved when his request was denied by the five planets. Lane declared Lionel Luthor was rumored to have something cooking with Morgan Edge.

Zan by passed the General and met directly with Lex Luthor. He’d made the kid believe he’d be considered a hero. His gut insisted Lex couldn’t be trusted, though. He couldn’t shake his observations of Lex when Clark Kent was mentioned as his father’s personal obsession. His suspicion was the apple didn’t fall far from the tree.

Zan confirmed his theory when he broke into Lex’s secret room. He shook his head and whistled as he saw all the objects related to the Kryptonian. Lex would be considered a high risk informant and to proceed with extreme caution.

Zan’d sworn he would never heal a human. He was an alien not a god. He was an alien from Antar who’d lived two lifetimes after he’d been brought back by his race. His powers weren’t meant to be used to treat mortal wounds. Subjects healed tended to develop special gifts.

Zan’d choice but to heal Chloe. Aves reported she’d seen Chloe go into the backroom with Clark but couldn’t gain access without drawing attention of others in the club. Special Forces couldn’t afford for the FBI to become involved. Nasedo still maintained his cover there of Agent Pierce. All hell would break loose if Nasedo discovered Michael mated with the last Kryptonian.

Zan didn’t need x-ray vision like Michael’s mate to see through the door to know whatelse Chloe was doing behind closed door. He’d received a contact high when he’d attempted to heal the twin of the baby Special Forces deemed the star child.

====

Chloe slowly opened the bathroom door and cautiously moved into the kitchen. She nibbled on her bottom lip as she wondered why Michael being so generous.

“Feeling better?” Zan asked.

Chloe shrugged. The hot water felt amazing and her head was still buzzing as adrenaline rushed through her veins. “I guess. Is Michael coming back?”

“No.”

Chloe jumped at his agitated tone. She eyed the mug suspiciously as she moved closer to the coffee maker. ‘Stop. It’s just a mug.’ She wondered if her fears would ever stop as she poured coffee into the mug.

Chloe sipped the coffee and savored the caffeine goodness. She tried to ignore her uneasiness as Zan placed a slice of pepperoni pizza in front of her. Her stomach growled as it reminded her she’d been on a liquid diet for the last couple of days.

Chloe’s hand trembled as she started to eat the slice. She became annoyed with the silence as her curiosity increased. “Are Michael and Clark...Kal involved?”

“It’s complicated.”

Chloe recalled Clark insistence he’d never been with a guy. “Kal got really angry when I asked about his boyfriend.”

“As I said, it’s complicated.”

Chloe thought minding her own business would be a good idea. She’d already made a mess of her life by sticking her nose into Clark Kent’s business.

====

Michael sat on the couch in the Talon apartment reflecting on his mission which tuned his life into a whirlwind. He understood why Clark was an easy target for Morgan Edge. Clark’s willingness to find good in people was his downfall. He been sheltered from the evils of this world in Smallville.

Michael was aware of the catastrophic event that had taken place in the farm cellar. He didn’t know what caused the explosion, though. A loud sigh passed his lips as he tried to deny how deep his feeling ran for Clark Kent.

Michael could feel his body’s response as he recalled the fateful evening. He’d told himself over and over to observe. ‘My mission is to observe. I’m not to get involved.’

====

Michael had been watching Clark lean back against the bar as he glanced around the club. His body language spoke volumes, he was on the prowl but hadn’t found what he desired.

Michael lost count of the number of drinks Clark had downed. He assumed he was busted when his eyes locked with Clark’s. His eyebrow cocked slightly as he swore there was sexual hunger directed in his gaze. He decided it was time to approach the bar.

Michael nodded at Clark and informed the bartender, “I’ll have what you’ve been giving him.”

“Coming right up.”

Michael watched the bartender reached under the counter. He needed proof Purple Haze was being used in order to shut the club down. His tunnel vision focus made Michael miss a silent exchange between Morgan and the bartender. ‘It’s engineered for Clark Kent and humans. The bartender has no idea I’m a hyrid. It shouldn’t affect me like the others.’

Michael prayed his assumption was right. He’d already felt a mild attraction as he admired Clark. His muscular frame, longer curly hair, kissable lips, long legs and curves of his ass Clark’d flaunted in his direction when he’d turned to speak to the bartender.

Michael downed the contents in one swallow and breathed in deeply as he felt the adrenaline rush. Setting the glass down on the bar, he turned his attention to Clark as he leaned in closer.

“I know you were watching me. Come into the backroom with me.”

Michael knew he was in trouble as Kal slid his hand up his thigh. His reaction was instantaneously and he was rock hard the second Kal cupped his dick. He’d on and off again flings with Zan but he’d decided several months ago Zan wasn’t what he was looking for. It had been lifetimes since he’d responded that quickly. “I don’t even know your name.”

Clark smirked as he responded, “Kal and you are?”

Michael knew his real name was Clark Kent. He wondered briefly why Clark was using an alias. He could feel the drug starting to kick in as he replied,“Michael.You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into.”

Kal squeezed his erection and purred, “Michael...mine.”

His eyes darkened slightly as Michael declared, “You’re in over your head.”

Kal shook his head no as he admitted, “No, just know what I want.”

The warrior had a primal urge to show Kal what being his really meant. His eyes darken but still remained human as his past self rose closer to the surface. He’d show this amateur the true meaning of mine. “Lead the way.”

Michael bit his lip as Kal stopped suddenly as a woman from the dance floor approached. The other bodies around them concealed Kal as he ground his ass into Michael’s now raging hard on. His actions informing Michael of his true intentions.

Michael breathed a sigh of relief when the red head giggled and nodded as she slipped her hand into Kal’s. His rational brain had started to kick in again. He could stay on task as his body burned off the drug much faster than Kal. He sat in the chair, as he told Kal, “I’ll just watch you and her.”

Kal stuck his bottom lip out in a pout as he informed the red head his boyfriend wanted to watch. He unbutton and unzipped his jeans as his eyes continued to focus on Michael. Pushing his boxers and jeans over his hips, he freed his hard thick shaft. He grunted as she started to suck his dick. His eyes were trained on Michael the whole time the woman bobbed her head an his shaft.

Michael wondered if Kal was aware he was being recorded. He contemplated disabling the camera but knew it was too risky. His eyebrow rose as he determined Kal was partially in the blindspot of the camera. ‘Is Kal aware he’d being filmed?’

“Come join...” Kal pleaded.

Michael pushed back the chair. He figured Kal would refuse his demands and he’d walk away. His heart clenched painfully as he realized the red head simply wasn’t what the young Kryptonian wanted. She’d been attempting to make Kal cum for quite a while now. “You want to submit to me. Allow your feminist side to dominate as I mate with you?”

His eyebrow rose as his words appeared to be the push Kal’d needed. He could tell Kal was still teetering on the edge of his orgasm. “Was that a yes?”

“I’ll do anything. Just make me cum...”

Michael swallowed hard as he moved behind Kal. Undoing his jeans, he pushed them over his hips. Moving his hands to Kal’s hips, he shifted Kal more into the blindspot. He’d no intention of allowing this to be caught on film.

Kal pushed the red head away as Michael spread his cheeks. His pulse quickened as he felt Michael pressing into the tight ring of muscles.

Michael eased his way into Kal’s tightness. He grunted as he realized his mistake. “You’re a virgin.”

Kal thrust his hips backward as he grunted, “Was...”

Michael growled as he pushed through the thin barrier. His hands gripped Kal’s hips tighter as he forced him to remain still. “You’re...”

Kal panted as sweat broke out over his skin. It was obvious he was having difficulty remaining still. “Yours...I was watching you too...”

Michael chastise his actions as he started to thrust. He’d thought Kal was already sexually active. His eyes narrowed as he recalled Rath’s warning; you can never assume anything. His heart beat faster as he became aware being inside of Kal was different than his time with Zan.

Michael grunted as he savored the tightness around his aching manhood. He could feel Kal start to become wet as he maintained a steady rhythm. ‘Damn, he doesn’t know...’ “You’re going to regret this later.”

Kal shook his head no as he begged, “Please, I need...”

Michael gave in. He thrust hard and fast hitting all the right angles to push Kal quickly over the edge. His hardened cock pulsed as he was tightly gripped as he was milked by Kal’s internal muscles. He shook his head in annoyance as Kal whimpered, “Please...again...”

Michael forced his hips to move as he slowly slipped from inside of Kal. He was afraid Kal would be so desperate he’d reveal what he’d gone to great lengths to conceal. Tucking Kal back into his jeans, he fixed his own jeans and whispered, “Let’s take this someplace more private.”

Kal eagerly followed Michael out of the club and into the alleyway. He pushed Michael into the brick wall and was on him in the blink of an eye.

Michael slipped his hands into Kal’s longer locks and yanked his head away. “I said private not degrading.”

“It’s private,” Kal argued.

Michael could see the desperation in Kal’s eyes. “How many drinks has the bartender given you?”

Kal shrugged his shoulders as he replied, “I’ve been here all afternoon so quite a few but I’m not drunk!”

Michael couldn’t believe how trusting Kal was. “He just gives you drink after drink for no reason!”

“I work for Edge. It’s a perk of the job.”

Michael cocked his eyebrow as he asked, “What do you do for Edge?” He breathed in deeply as Kal stepped closer to him.

“I’m supposed to break up fights.”

Michael sighed before he asked, “How do you do that when you’re in private part of the club?”

Kal crossed his arms over his chest and snapped, “I was on break.”

Michael’s attempts to stall weren’t doing any good. He hadn’t seen any change in Kal’s eyes other than annoyance. “You don’t find any of this strange?”

“No.What’s with the twenty questions?”

Michael wondered how badly Kal would be affected if he walked away. His actions sentenced Kal to more frustration. He wouldn’t be completely satisfied with a woman unless it was one he intended to claim. “Don’t you have to get back?”

Kal shook his head no as he purred, “I’m all yours.”

=====

Clark shot up in his bed and his breath came in pants as his dream slowly faded. His heart pounded in his chest as he realized his sheets were saturated. He shivered and felt suddenly cold as he laid his head down on the pillow to stare at the ceiling.

‘What’s happening to me? I don’t sweat, except when I was sexually frustrated. Did my dream make me sweat?’ He sighed in frustration as he tried to recall his dream. Slowly lifting the covers, he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw there was no huge wet spot.

Clark tossed and turned as he attempted to go back to sleep. He groaned in frustration as the rooster cock a doodled. Climbing out of bed, he stripped off the sheets and dressed. He tossed the bedding in the hamper and hoped his mom didn’t worry.

Clark started his chores. He’d finished feeding the animals when his mom declared breakfast was ready. Sitting down at the table, he couldn’t help but notice the tension between his parents. He couldn’t help but wonder why they weren’t talking.

====

Clark glanced at his mom as she drove down the road. His dad hadn’t said much when his mom declared he was doing deliveries with her. He found it odd but was thankful to be released temporarily from his confinement to the farm.

“Clark, I know you don’t want to talk about Metropolis...”

Clark gulped and his heart pounded in his chest. He was terrified of her reaction when she discovered he couldn’t remember. Instead of being honest, he told a small white lie, “Mom, I just am ashamed of what I did.”

“Clark, eventually you are going to have to face what happened.”

Clark looked out the window to avoid eye contact as he started to think about what Chloe had said to him. He breathed in deeply and then slowly exhaled before he asked, “If someone told you something you couldn’t remember how do you know if its true?”

“Clark?”

Clark fidgeted as he asked, “How do you know someone is being truthful?”

“You mean like a story?” Martha asked.

“Yeah, like a source.”

“Verify their information. If it’s a person you know personally. Do you trust them?”

Clark’d trusted Chloe. He’d contemplated telling her his secret. “I don’t know.” He didn’t realize his mom had parked until she placed her hand on his shoulder.

“Clark?”

Clark closed is eyes as he heard the worried tone. He hadn’t meant to scare his mom. “I feel like I’m different. I’m back but everything has changed.”

“You’re my son and nothings changed.”

“Chloe told me you were losing the house but I guess that was a lie. You and Dad have been fighting every night about Chloe.” Clark accused.

“Is that what the trust questions were about?” Martha asked.

Clark nodded as he admitted, “Chloe told me that the first time she found me.”

“Chloe wasn’t lying. Three days before you came home, I got a phone call from a Mr. Langley. He claimed to work at our bank and apologized for any inconvenience but a bank error had occurred. I went to the bank the next day but no one ever heard of Mr. Langley.”

Clark stared at his mom in disbelief. “Are we going to have to move?”

Martha shook her head no. “I told you’re father about Mr. Langley and the error. I just didn’t tell him that when I was given the new deed I discovered the mortgage was paid in full and the name was changed.”

Clark played with the necklace and absent mindidly traced the symbol. “Is the bank going to fix the error?”

“Where did you get that?”Martha asked as she reached for the pendent.

Clark held the pendent possessively as he answered, “It’s mine. I found it three days before I came home.”

“The same symbol is on the mortgage for the farm next to your name.”

Clark started to panic as he asked, “Are you asking if I did it? I swear I didn’t.” He didn’t want to talk anymore and reached for the handle. “I can sign it back over to you and dad.” His heart beat faster as Martha whispered, “Clark, I was trying to be honest with you because the last time we didn’t know how to tell you and you reacted badly.”

Clark knew his mom was talking about when he’d found out he wasn’t human. He couldn’t help but wonder if Jor-El was responsible. His conversation with his mom only caused more unanswered questions. He wondered when or if he’d ever find the answers.

“Let’s get these deliveries inside.”


	7. Chapter 7

Zan debated the information he could divulge. He'd determined one thing was certain,Chloe Sullivan would be initiated into Special Forces. She'd be taken off the chessboard Lionel Luthor had created. It was their best option to keep her safe from Lionel Luthor.

Zan’d temporarily distorted the signal of her microchip. It was too deeply embedded for anything but surgery. Her mating with Clark had slowly changed her DNA to be like her mate. The process should have completed in her second trimester of her pregnancy. The procedure Lionel’s doctor preformed triggered her body to accelerate the process.

Chloe would have to be exposed to Kryptonite in order to perform the operation unless they chose to operate on another Earth. Her emotional state and drug addiction presented a problem. She’d have to go through rapid detox before an operation could take place.

A defense mechanism allowed a mate to know their other half was in danger. Normally, Clark’d act on instinct to protect his mate. His lack of knowledge meant he'd be confused, disoriented, and fearful. He’d be mildly sick and share her pain.

Zan was heading to a meeting with Lane as soon as Aves returned from collecting evidence from the loft Chloe had rented. Lane wasn’t going to be too happy when he learned his niece was a target. He’d be forced to agree to Zan’s terms. Special Forces was created for protection of Earth’s citizens whether they be human or alien.

Rath commanded an elite team of men who shut down Atlantis. He'd arrested Morgan Edge an hour ago and would be interrogating Morgan while Zan was in his meeting.

===

Michael sighed. Nasedo wouldn’t make a move outright. He’d be watching, though. Identifying Nasedo was a problem since he could take the form of any human he’d killed. His latest victim was Gabe Sullivan. His body was found in Metropolis three days after he’d boarded a plane bound for London.

Michael review the autopsy results for Gabe Sullivan. Traces of a byproduct of Cadmium X an element unknown to Earth were burned into the skeletal bones. It proved without a doubt Nasedo was Mr. Sullivan’s murder.

Michael ran his hands through his hair in frustration as he determined Nasedo could shift into others he hadn’t killed too. He’d been the alien who killed a rogue FBI Agent Pierce. Nasedo infiltrated the FBI as Agent Pierce. He was supposed to protect Michael, Isabel, Max, and Isabel from being discovered as aliens. ‘It didn’t save me from running from the FBI for months.’

Nasedo turned on Max their senior year of high school. They’d spent months running and hiding. Michael’d been terrified his remaining years of his life would be as a laboratory animal inside a metal cage. He related to Clark’s fears.

Michael discovered it was Special Forces who’d issued a warrant for Max Evans. His world spun on its axis that day. His lover he’d been spending so much time with turned out to be Zan. He’d felt betrayed when Zan explained he’d gotten close to ensure his safety.

Michael feared Clark would react the same way. He wasn’t too keen on returning to high school for a second time to ensure Clark’s safety. His hands ran through his long hair as he tried to determine how Clark would take learning about Chloe. He decided to see how Clark reacted when he casually asked about his summer.

Michael suspected Clark wouldn’t be able to handle the emotional downfall. He’d watched Clark from a distance the last few days he’d been in Metropolis and concluded he was terrified of his missing time. He wasn’t mature enough to handle any of it.

Michael decided to be a stonewall as he ventured downstairs. He was relieved when he saw there wasn’t a meteor themed menu for the Talon. ‘I went from aliens to meteors.’ He sat in a corner booth as he added Tabasco to his coffee and muffin.

Michael studied Lana Lang and wondered why Clark was attracted to her. His knowledge of the claim his Kryptonian placed on Chloe made Michael speculate Lana represented Clark’s desire to be normal. He wished many times he could simply be human.

Michael glanced at his phone as he received a mission update. Lana Lang was a possible target for Nasedo. She’d been asking questions about Chloe Sullivan. Zan took measures to ensure Lana Lang was no longer a problem. She sold the Talon for tuition money that she required for an art school in Paris.

Michael’s stomach tightened into knots as he read the new owners were Aves and Maria Deluca-Pave. Maria was his ex-girlfriend and would require his couch until they secured the old residence of Mr. Sullivan. Zan was sorry for the inconvenience.

Michael breathed in deeply as his temper flared as he learned Chloe was doing lines in his bathroom. Zan was on his way to meet with General Lane with documents he needed to sign for Special Forces to gain custody of Chloe Sullivan. He planned to use her drug addiction to force the General’s hand.

Michael was reminded their top priority at the moment was placing Chloe Sullivan in protective custody and retrieving the star child. Nasedo was the reason Lionel Luthor took an interest in Chloe. He couldn’t afford for Clark Kent to become suspicious of what was fated for his best friend. Michael was his assurance Clark Kent would be distracted as he waited for the Kryptonian biological clock to reach mating season.

Michael had no intention of giving Nasedo what he wanted. He simply needed to find a solution which could help Clark withstand the pain he’d endure during his first heat. It should be Clark’s decision to bond their marriage into permanency with a child.

=====

Clark followed his mom into the talon and hoped his gloominess would end when he reunited with Lana. He didn’t feel any of the familiar pings of excitement he’d associated with Lana as she smiled.

“Clark, you’re back!”

Clark’d stepped back when Lana attempted to embrace him. His gut tightened into knots as pangs of guilt filled his very soul. He wondered why he reacted to her this way.

Clark didn’t want to admit, he hadn’t thought about Lana until he walked into the talon. He couldn’t help but notice the hurt in Lana’s eyes as he stepped back.

“Clark?”

“I’m sorry I just want to be friends.”

Lana tried to hide her hurt as she replied, “Speaking of friends, have you heard from Chloe?”

Clark’s mind flashed back to the last time he’d seen Chloe. He heard her asking, “Did you get in a fight with your boyfriend?” Shaking his head no, he replied, “I haven’t heard from her.”

“I’ve been trying to reach her but her cell is no longer in service.”

Clark shrugged his shoulders as he said, “Chloe’s probably found a way to extend her time at The Daily Planet.”

“It’s just Chloe was supposed to come back and give me all the dirty details about a club she was sneaking into. She never showed and now I can’t get a hold of her.”

Clark started to panic. His heart pounded wildly as he asked, “What club?”

“Atlantis. I’m worried about her.”

“I’m sure Chloe is fine. She’s probably thrilled about the prospect of a semester abroad,” Martha interjected.

“Lex told me Chloe wasn’t going.”

Clark started to feel sad when Lana mentioned Lex. His lost friendship weighed heavily. He shifted on his feet as Martha mentioned Chloe was a minor. It was like deja vu but instead of his parents arguing it was Lana and his mom.

Clark recalled how Lana was allowed to stay in Smallville when her aunt moved. She’d moved in with Chloe and her father. He blinked in surprise as Lana informed his mom she was transferring to Paris. “Paris?”

“Yeah, I’ve been thinking about a change. I sold the Talon to Avanya Arcturve. Maria Deluca-Pave is is going to run the Talon for her. Aves’s brother and Maria’s ex Michael Guerin just moved into the apartment. He’s in the same grade as us.”

Clark glanced in the direction Lana pointed. He didn’t think Michael looked happy. His eyebrow rose as long legged blonde slid into the booth next to him. His ears protested as she squealed, “Spaceboy, did you hear?”

“Where are you staying?” Michael growled.

Clark tried to ignore the sudden pang of jealousy he’d felt toward the blonde as he turned turned his attention back to Lana.“Maybe my parents will let me allow me a night off from my grounding before you leave.”

“I’d like that,” Lana replied.

Clark’d heard his parents argue too much over the last few days. He didn’t want to be responsible for another one. “I’ll talk to you later.”

Clark nodded at Michael as he passed and heard Maria declared she was taking his couch. He rushed out of the Talon as his eyes started to itch. Climbing into truck, he couldn’t shake his gut feeling Michael was no stranger. He pushed his worries aside as he vowed to leave anything associated with his summer jaunt in Metropolis in his past where it belonged.

=====

Chloe twisted her hands into knots. She was furious with Zan’s implication she needed a babysitter. She’d leave the penthouse and all of this madness behind when an opportunity presented itself. Her adrenaline rush was fading and her fear of her new found friends true intentions made her imagination work overtime. She needed another hit.

Chloe closed and locked the bathroom door. A single tear rolled down her face as she inhaled deeply. She made excuses as she finished the last of the red coke. ‘It stops my pain. I can’t think of how screwed my life is because I did this. It’s all my fault.’

Chloe rushed out of the apartment before Aves could stop her. She spent the last of her cash on more red coke and almost got busted by an undercover. He’d let her off with a warning as he’d mentioned he’d owed Luthor a favor.

Chloe wondered the streets looking for a place to hide after she found her car was gone. She assumed it was impounded. Her lack of money left her with no alternative but to seek shelter elsewhere. She refused to go back to the penthouse.

Chloe rounded the corner and came face to face with Rath. She started to run and then suddenly blurred. Her heart pounded in her chest as she slid down the wall. ‘I’m a meteor freak.’ She’d no desire to be locked in Belle Reeves. Her hands trembled as she opened her purse and reached inside for a nail file.

Chloe gasped as the file shattered when she applied pressure. She felt like her blood was on fire when she came in contact with a meteor she’d found in the examination room. 'That didn’t happen before.' She fought the pain as she brought the rock closer to her arm.

Chloe whimpered as she saw her veins bulge from her skin. She stumbled into the abandoned club Atlantis. Her eyes frantically scanned the private room as bile rose up in her throat. She couldn’t shake the feeling she’d been there before.

Chloe curled into a ball on the floor after she finished. Her head pounded as she slowly came to consciousness. She frantically looked around as she discovered she was laying on a single bed. Her clothes were stripped and replaced with a white gown.

Chloe was being held in a white room with no apparent door. She screamed for the one person she’d always been able to count on. Her voice was horse as the door slowly opened.

Chloe’s panic increased to terror as she recognized the teenager from Michael’s apartment. The girl claimed her name was Aves. She was dressed in black military fatigues.

“I’m sorry but Clark won’t be racing in to rescue you. His powers don’t even work on this earth. It has a red sun like his home world.”

Chloe shook her head. She was hallucinating and hearing things because of the red coke. Aves was saying impossible things. “I’m going to file kidnapping charges against you.” Her blood ran cold as Aves laughed at her.

“You’re a minor who’s father is deceased. Your uncle general Lane has awarded us custody of you. He’s honestly not equip to deal with you.”

Chloe blinked in surprise. Her dad was settling into his new life that he’d been given by Lionel. He’d abandoned her. Her uncle was all about the law and would never write her off. “You’re lying.”

Aves shook her head no as she replied, “There is a bathroom on the right side of the room. I’ll be back to check on you. It’s our hope being on an Earth with a red sun will damper the withdrawal symptoms.We’ll talk when you’ve sobered up.”

Chloe scrambled off the bed and rushed across the room. She moved her hand frantically over the wall as she attempted to find an escape.

====

Clark expected to find Chloe at her locker on his first day back at school. He hadn’t found Chloe in the Torch office either. Each morning, he continued to look absentminded at her locker expecting her to suddenly appear.

Clark contemplated emailing Chloe but decided she could just as easily contact him. He discovered her house had been for sale and the new owners were Maria Deluca-Pave and Michael’s sister Aves. He didn’t think Aves looked much older than Michael but didn’t want anyone to think he was writing a story about them by asking a bunch of questions.

His dad had basically interrogated Michael when his mom insisted he stay for dinner. Clark would never forget the expression on his mom’s face when Michael smothered his food in Tabasco sauce. “It’s a dietary quirk. Everyone in my family has it.”

Clark was surprised to learn Michael was in foster care until he became emancipated. He wondered why Michael was in foster care. His impression was Michael didn’t care to talk about his past. His sister and brother found Michael after he’d had a falling out with his best friend.

Clark overheard his dad and mom arguing over Michael. His dad claimed Michael was hiding something. His mom accused his dad of being paranoid. He tried to reassure his dad as he promised to be extra careful concerning his secret. Michael wouldn’t discover he wasn’t human. He’d no idea his new friend wasn’t human either.

Clark hoped Michael planned on remaining in Smallville during vacation. He frowned when Michael declared he’d be spending the Summer with his a friend of his from back home. In his absence he attempted to contact Chloe.

Clark wrote an apologetic email where he told Chloe he missed her and journalism wasn’t the same without her. Chloe was the reason he’d taken an interest in writing. He casually mentioned to Pete he hadn’t heard from Chloe. Pete hadn’t heard from Chloe either.

Clark’s thoughts of Chloe were placed on hold when Pete mentioned his strange new friend was a wall. He didn’t want to admit he missed Michael. His heart skipped a beat every time he saw a stupid bottle of Tabasco sauce. He’d even asked Maria if she’d heard from Michael.

“Michael is with Zan. He’s more than Michael’s friend.”

Clark didn’t want to admit Maria’s answer made his eyes itch with jealousy. He didn’t know Maria purposely mentioned Zan and Michael’s prior relationship. Maria couldn’t exactly reveal Michael was being held captive by Lex Luthor in an attempt to gain Lionel Luthor's trust. He was the distraction Zan and Rath required to steal the star child from Lionel Luthor.


	8. Chapter 8

Part Eight

An earthquake made a large crack form in the wall of Reeves dam. It quickly flooded and freed a spaceship which had been trapped there since the meteor shower in which Clark arrived on Earth. He learned a malfunction failed to awaken his cousin leaving Kara in suspended animation.

Kara believed Clark was still a baby. Her mission was to protect her baby cousin. She butted heads with Clark on several occasions when she offered her advice. Her new identity was forged through the  
Justice League and Special Forces solidified the identity to protect her from authorities.

Clark learned about Krypton from Kara. His planet was destroyed when he ’d been a baby and couldn’t relate to her sadness. Kara’s constant questions about his personal life annoyed him.

Clark didn’t want to discuss his nonexistent sex life with his cousin. He’d dated in college but his relationships were nothing more than casual. A sexual interest wasn’t there; he couldn’t achieve an erection. His frustration increased when Kara declared their race was very sexual.

Clark wanted to scream in frustration when Kara asked if he’d been more interested in males than woman.

“If you decided to experiment with a male and then a female you should have learned about our race first...”

Clark’s cheeks turned crimson as he groaned. He crossed his arms over his chest as he snapped, “So what if I did!”

“If there was no claim involved you’ll be fine.”

Clark’s temper flared as he growled, “It was rhetorical!”

“I think you’ve been with a man. You need to remember you aren’t human.”

Clark opened his mouth to deny it as Kara took to the sky. His strange dreams were her fault. She’d put the idea in his head about being interested in a male.

=====

Clark’d believed his x-ray vision was on the fritz when he’d seen Rath’d black eyes.

Rath pinned his body to the wall after he’d sneaked into Michael’s apartment. “Ya be glad I ain’t Michael. Cause if Iz was we’d be doin da beast wit two backs.”

Clark’s pulse raced. He couldn’t exactly explain why he’d thought Michael was home. His habit of blurring upstairs and x-raying the room to see if Michael had returned had finally backfired. He stammered, “I thought Michael was here.”

Clark wanted to blame Kara for his sudden reaction. Michael was the boy in his reoccurring dreams. The one he hungered and trembled with desperation for sexually. He’d tried desperately to deny his body’s demands.

“Michael ain’t here.”

The instant Rath released his hold Clark practically blurred away. He’d hoped Michael had returned so he could spend their senior year together. His confusion concerning his feelings could finally come to an end.

=====

Clark was thrilled his parents managed to leave their unsettled differences elsewhere on his graduation day. His strained relationship with his father had gotten worse after he’d been missing for several months when Jor-El had tried to force his body into a rebirth.

Clark’s dreams had increased as well. He tried to speak with his dad about his feelings but it ended badly.

His cousin acquired the pieces he’d needed to form the fortress and he’d snuk out of the house to meet with her.

Clark spent hours there as he tried to decide his future. His desires for justice was the reason for his choice of law enforcement. He despised firearms but it was a necessary evil as he worked his way through ranks to detective.

Superman emerged to save mankind from an evil darkness several days earlier. He didn’t believe anyone suspected he was Superman but couldn’t afford to endanger anyone and refused to be only Superman.

Clark walked into the precinct to meet his partner he’d been assigned. He’d been fretting over maintaining his cover as plain ordinary Detective Kent. His mom’s warning about his buried past would slowly start to unravel as he opened the door to his Captain’s office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continued in Hard Truths


End file.
